User blog:NOBODY/The Humor Blog Post 2!
Hello Wikians! Let me try impersonating my sis: Grammar Frog! No, Grammar Log! No that isn't it it must be Grammar Random Cat Keeper! No, that isn't it either... I know! It is Grammar Cat! To preserve the Grammar Cat style I will speak in first person. Let the Grammar Catness begin! The headings are for what the section is mostly about but may not be what it is completely about. Stepping into my father's shoes First off, I stepped into my fathers shoes, literally! He let me borrow them to dump the cat litter in the green bin. First I had to borrow it from my brov who was taking out the recycling. I let him out side and he dumped it then held the bin in a strange angle and walked up to the door for me to let him in. He walked in and said Trick or treat then quickly changed it to Christmas and gave me the bin as a present. Yep, it was a 'great' present. So I borrowed the shoes from him and went outside. He stood in front of the door and began to draw the word Hi on it. I tried to open the door to go in but he held it closed then drew the words "I can't let you in". Eventually he did let me in and now I sit here writing. Even though it is the new year, my Christmas tree is still up (and we put our Christmas tree up on the 24th!). My Wuvly Kitter! Since my cat suffered a strange illness that has passed, he has gotten very squeaky. I touched him and he squeaked. I touched him again and he squeaked. He definitely deserved his name mister squeaky! Strangely, my cat will sometimes sit near he wood stove and roll on his back. He looks like a furry cat person and as if he is standing up straight. He acts more like a dog and starts following me around and even sitting behind me when I'm standing. On time he even flopped over on his side in the middle of the room where I, my dad, and brother were and it was really weird. My dad started taking tips from my cat and started sleeping in front of the wood stove. At least he isn't following every tip from my cat otherwise that would be so weird. Some of you may have heard that me and my brov went sledding, one time I actually fell on top of my brov, while going down a hill, and slightly ground his head into the snow so if his edits appear a little crazy, blame me. Comment boosts Isn't it a little strange that some blog posts have has a sudden boost of comments because of me? The two examples I know of I will share with you. The first example is when a user, called Someonewhoyouprobablydon'tknow, seemed to call me stupid which actually wasn't the case and all users were angry. Eventually he said he was sorry and didn't mean to do it and my brov has often used K to respond to me in memory of him and because he upset me. The other example was that many users thought the word mayn't wasn't a word which cause several comments to be added to the blog post in confusion. Even though I have sometimes caused comment boosts, some of my blog posts end up comment less! So do me a favour and comment. Well that is it for my Grammar Cat impersonation. Pretty good, aye? Category:Blog posts